Sharpay pulled the trigger
by a static lullaby3x
Summary: It was supposed to be like anyother day in east high . that is until sharpay had said yes, and made him pull the trigger. -Sharpay centric- TxS


**DISCLAIMER ; i don't own anything ; execpt the plot of coarse . =]]**

**A/N ; I don't mean to offend anyones religious veiws or anything . if i have , i am extermly sorry , it wasn't my intenion !**

* * *

** Sharpay pulled the trigger ;**

_The question asked in order  
To save her life or take it  
The answer no to avoid death  
The answer yes would make it  
Make it_

It was march 12 , a sunny beautiful day at east high , all the students were cheered up as usual , considering there was a basketball wild cat  
game today . The colors of white and fire red burned brightly through the halls of east high , sharpay noticed this as she made her way to the  
library and she couldn't help but smile inside . It was Senior year , since it was her last high school year she had decided to become  
slightly nicer and try to be more social with her peers, because high school was supposed to be the best time of your life right . all this  
lead to a beautiful sharpaywalking down the halls in red shorts with customized diamonds of coarse because sharpay would never not be flashy,  
with a white deep V- neck t-shirt and some red flats , her blonde curls hanging flawlessly . " hey sharp " said the beautiful latin  
American from her locker, sending sharpay her signature smile " aren't you going to homeroom ? " she asked as she closed her locker and held  
her algebra book on her chest . sharpay sent her new bffl a sincere smile " yeah , I'll be up their in a minute , just gotta go to the  
library " she said without stopping , gabby looked after her friend rolling her eyes playfully . " don't be late pay " gabby yelled after  
sharpay , for no reason really , after all , sharpay was never late.

_Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet  
Say yes to pull the trigger  
Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet  
And Cassie pulled the trigger  
All heads are bowed in silence  
To remember her last sentence  
She answered him knowing what would happen Her last words still  
hanging in the air,In the air_

once sharpay made her way to the library she was taken aback , normally , there weren't this many people here , maybe it was because semi-finals  
were tomorrow ? she shrugged it off and made her way to the fiction aile trying to find a book for english class . " chad! " sharpay said with  
wide eyes , quite surprised to run into chad here , yes chad . not danforth , once sharpay started to become nicer , they actually found  
out that they had a lot in common and now they were great friends , he gave her a werid look . " i know , i know , what am i doing here ?  
getting a book for english " he said explaining himself, he was suprised as well that he was in here , sharpay chuckled . " me too " she said as  
she looked at the bookcases , she eyed each novel, some new and some old , none at all intriguing to her eye . " i'm gonna go ask the Liberian if  
there are easier books " chad stated as he squinted his eyes abit , sharpay smiled brightly . " i don't think they have 3rd grade level  
books in high school " she said teasingly , chad snickered " haha very funny , i better see your ass at the game tonight ! " he said as he walked  
off , sharpay smiled at chad , he was so stupid , yet she could see him living the good life in the future considering his basketball dream .  
looking around the fiction aile , the bookshelf's were tall and dull and she was the only one there, the fiction section was all the way in  
the back of the library and even though you could hear all the student commotion from the front , she couldn't help but feel strange inside ,  
she had an eerie feeling for the first time in her life , as if something was wrong , something wasn't right . sharpay took a random  
book fromthe shelf , leaving a space on the case , she decided to skim the novel abit it wasn't as good as she estimated it would be .

But that's when she heard the frist one , everything seemed to freeze in place , she felt goosebumps grow on her skin and the hair behind her  
neck grow still . the room was suddenly silent and the temperature had seemed to go down because it was now extermly cold . the screams that  
came from the hallway were unlike anyother , they weren't like the fake ones at the movie theaters, no . this one cracked , because fear seemed  
to have control , this one grew louder and began to faint , indicating that was it , for them , and they were millions of screams that she  
could hear from the hallway just like this . she brushed her hair behind her ears , taking deep breathes , maybe she was hearing things , or  
maybe she was hallucinating , maybe she was becoming crazy ? yes , yes , that had to be it , because that could never happen , but it was, she  
noticed this when she noticed him .

Through the little space that the book which was still in her hand made , she could see to the front of  
the library and she could see tears and blood and wounds and scared faces withfear hovering over there eyes , wishing death away . she  
could see him too , who? she didn't know , he was wearing all black,a rifle over his hands , he was yelling out words that she would normally  
understand but at the moment she didn't . she was too caught up in the fact that this was happening , should she hide ? she looked at the  
closet that hid right across from her , she could easily access it without problem , but then she looked back at the scene , so many  
familiar faces , taunted by this monster , who ? who could do such a thing , east high wasn't perfect but she definitely didn't think anyone  
would come to this . sharpay looked over at chad , she could see the forming tears in his eyes , she felt sympathy , for him and everybody  
else . hoping this was just a nightmare and that she'd soon wake up . she did get her wake-up call , though not the one she wanted .  
Pulled away from her thoughts , she heard the emergency bell ring , at this time , they would close the door and hide in place , but they  
couldn't do that , the killer was already in the room .

" FUCK ! " she heard the mystery man say . " nobody move " he said pointing the gun at no one in particular .

" you'll never get away with this bastard " she heard a student say , right after hearing her screams and a bullet shot.

sharpay panicked .she leaned her back towards the bookshelf and started to slide down the floor slowly , once there wrapping her arms around her  
knees , and crying her heart out , he was gonna kill everyone , so many people with so many wonderful things ahead of them , with so many vivid  
dreams .he was gonna destroy them . quickly grabbing her purse , she scanned it quickly , her cellphone had to be here somewhere . " Shit! "  
she whispered to herself , she had forgotten that Ms. darbus had taken her cellphone yesterday . she felt tears streaming down her cheek , she  
could feel her flesh weaken . " TROY ! " she heard chad yell from the front , everyone gasped . troy ? he must had gotten shot ! she quickly  
got up and ran to the front of the library , stares kept looking up at her , she then looked at the killer and gasped . the room had grown  
silent , she didn't hear any of the sobs or screams of mercy anymore . " sharpay .. don't " she heard chad say , it was like he had predicted her  
next step . but she ignored him , she took a step foward towards the killer , towards the love of her life . he wasn't wearing a black hat  
over his head anymore , it was now on the floor , and you could see his baby blues , now a very dark tone of navy blue . he looked hurt , sad  
and full of hate , this wasn't the troy she knew, this wasn't her troy .

_Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet  
Say yes to pull the trigger  
Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet  
And cassie pulled the trigger  
How many will die?  
I will die  
I, I will say yes_

" sharpay .. " troy said lowering the gun and walked towards her , he looked so fragile and hurt . the students in the library analyzed the  
scene unfolding in front of them with confused looks . troy bolton ? he would never do anything like this , he had the perfect life . "troy "  
sharpay said , taking his free hand , it was so cold , and she was so scared , she didn't know this monster in front of her . " don't do this "  
she whispered to him , mascara running down her face , she felt completely broken , this wasn't what she wanted from troy , she wanted  
them to graduate and go to U O A together , that was the plan not this .

He buried his head into the crook of sharpay's neck . " i don't know what to do .. " he said between sobs , wrapping his arms around her tiny  
waist , sharpay wanted to tell him that he was hurting her , but then again , she didn't want him to let go . she placed a soft kiss on his  
forehead . " troy , all you have to do is stop " she whispered softly , she wasn't crying as much , she had to be the smart one , but suddenly  
he pulled away and gave her a crazy look . " are you fucking insane ! if i stop I'm going to jail ! " . sharpay didn't listen to him , she was  
stuck on the fact that people were still screaming in a hallway , but why ? was there more than one killer . " troy , who put you up to this  
?" she asked , her tone wasn't as soft anymore , she was pissed off . " no one put me fucking up to this , I'm doing this cause i fucking want  
to ." he said pointing the gun up again , not to her but the body of people that shrieked at the sight .

" everyone expects me to be perfect  
and have the fucking perfect little life , BUT I FUCKING DON'T ! I HATE THIS DAMN SCHOOL AND EVERYONE IN IT !" he finished and then shot the gun  
into mid air , then looking to sharpay , he pulled her closer and stroked her hair , he could see the fear in her eyes . " shh ! " he  
whispered . " don't be scared baby girl , i would never hurt you " he said crashing his lips on her neck , sharpay pushed him away . " please  
don't " she said her voice cracking , he then looked hurt . " you don't love me anymore ? " he asked , now fear in his voice . " i do..  
but not what you've become ! " she said barely , it was true , she still didn't believe this , it just wouldn't sink in , she knew he had a heart  
. " i've become ? " his voice had raised , the hundreds of eyes in the room looking at them in worry , especially chad , he had no idea troy  
was capable for this .

" bitch ! you knew about this , you know how i felt ? and how did you help by giving me love and of yeah praying , fuck  
that shit , i prayed every night and noting worked , i could still feel the hate in me , everything disgusted me , and it still does . " he said  
now pointing the gun at her , sharpay could feel her heart sinking . he wouldn't , he couldn't after all they'd been through , she refused to  
believe he could . " troy .. " she said to him , she would do anything to keep everyone in this room safe , so she had to be gentle , she had  
play it safe . she crashed her lips onto his passionately , gasps filling the room , troy reacted by kissing her back roughly , his cold  
hands traveling on her upper thighs , and his lips now on her neck , he was placing his mark , as he chewed on her skin , sharpay looked at the  
student body , signaling them to leave quickly , if she couldn't say herself , she might aswell save her peers .

chad looked back at sharpay , he refused to leave , but then was taken aback, troy quickly pulled away and looked back at the body of students  
trying to exit . " don't any of you take another fucking step! " he yelled pointing the gun now again. troy then looked back at sharpay , pointing  
the gun at her head . " i fucking love you , so why ? why do you keep lying to me ! " he asked tears coming down his face , he was faithless and  
sharpay was speechless , this was the end wasn't it .

"do you believe in god , sharpay?" troy asked , everyone looked at sharpay , this  
determined her future , she looked back at the body of kids in the room , they were signaling her to say no , no so she could save her life .  
but she couldn't lie and she wouldn't , she promised troy that faith would always be needed in life , and she would rather end her life then  
to lie to herself and everyone .

"yes " she said closing her eyes , she could feel the cold of gun upon the side of her head , her heart seemed to stop beating and the world  
around her seemed to explode in front of her " YESS !!! " was the last thing sharpay evans ever yelled after the bullet was shot. The lifeless body fell onto the floor  
and that's when the silence of the room once again grew into screams . if troy bolton was capable of killing the love of his life , he would kill  
anyone . sharpay's words hung in the room , not a soul in the room could believe that she gave her life for god's words .

_Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet  
Say yes to pull the trigger  
Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet  
And Cassie pulled the trigger  
(Do you believe)  
Do you believe in God (Do you believe)  
Do you believe in God (Do you believe)  
Do you believe in God  
And I will pull the trigger_

* * *

**A/N ; i hoped you guys liked it , it's my frist and i decided to do a song fic, because if i do a full story , i might not update as much . =]**

**anywayy , i got this idea while i was listening to cassie by flyealf and i was sooooooooo insipered that i decided to write this . soo**

**yeahh , i have more in minddd. but if you really like this one.**

**REVEIW REVIEW REVEIW . PLEASE !**


End file.
